LEGO Indiana Jones Adventures
}} 'LEGO Indiana Jones Adventures' was a side-scrolling Flash-based game available on the now defunct LEGO Indiana Jones website in which players used the computer mouse to collect treasure and dodge traps. Basic gameplay The player can roll over treasure (coins, goblets and crowns) and must click traps (they flash red), in time to avoid losing lives (represented by Indy's fedora) players can collect extra lives, and "secrets" which flash and by clicking them you earn extra points). Main menu This is set at the Lego Indiana Jones museum. There are exhibits, which give info about the four Lego sets when clicked upon. When the player completes the game, a giant golden statue of Indiana Jones appears in the centre. Level 1: The Boulder Scene This is set in the temple at the start of ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. Indy must escape the temple and if the player loses, Indy is flattened by the boulder. Traps: Spider webs, which Indy hits with his whip, and they break. Spiders, which Indy likewise hits and they zoom up into the top of the temple. Stalactites which Indy slides under. Pits which Indy swings across. Closing doors, which Indy slides under. Swinging swords, which Indy also slides under. Spikes, which Indy jumps over. Booby-trapped floor releasing spears, which Indy slides under. Bits of rocks, which Indy jumps over. At the end Indy slides under the collapsing door, his hat falls off, and Indy grabs it back. Level 2: I Hate Snakes! This is set in the Well of Souls, also from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Indy must escape and, if the player loses, Indy is wrapped up by many snakes. Traps: Snakes in vases, which Indy smashes with his whip. Anubis statues which lower pikes, Indy slides under these. Torches, which when put out allow Indy to throw his whip at a ledge, and enable him to swing up a level. Spikes in floor, which Indy jump over. Spike walls, which Indy uses his whip to lift. Snakes hidden under lose floorboards, which Indy also jumps over. Snake carvings, which lower a buzz saw, which Indy ducks under. Pillars which either drop down, and Indy slides under, or Indy hits them with his whip as they collapse, and Indy climbs them to reach the next level. Buzz saws, which Indy leaps over. At the end, Indy hits a pillar, which collapses, smashing the wall and enabelling Indy to leap out. Level 3: Chasing the Treasure This level follows the famous truck chase in Raiders of the Ark, in this level Indy is riding a horse. Indy must catch up to the truck, and if the player loses, the horse bucks Indy off. Traps: Cacti, which Indy smashes with his whip. A gate which Indy jumps over. Thorn bushes which Indy jumps over. Enemy jeeps. Indy hits a rock with his whip, and it falls in front of the jeep, driving it off the road. Falling rocks which Indy dodges. The truck, which either throws out barrels from behind, which Indy jumps over, or throws out gaurds, whom Indy ducks, and they pass overhead. Rope bridges, with loose planks, which Indy hits with his whip. At the end, the horse throws Indy into the truck, fighting sounds are heard, the two guards are thrown out behind, and Indy appears driving the truck, he beeps the horn twice, and drives off. Level 4: Adventure in Two Wheels This is the only level not set in Raiders of the Lost Ark, instead it is set during Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade following the motorbike chase. In this level, Indy is driving a motorbike with his father in the side car, and both are being chased by several guards on motorbikes. If the player loses, the motorbike will fall apart. Traps: Borders, which Indy hits with his whip, and the barrier goes up. Barbed wire, which Indy jumps over. Guards who catch up, Indy swerves to the right and knocks the guards off their bike. Wrecked cars (which resemble the jeeps from the last level), Indy goes up on his wheels, and avoids it. Stumps from cut down trees, which Indy also goes up on two wheels and avoids it. Swinging tree pendulums, which they duck. Rolling logs, which Indy jumps over. Piles of logs, which Indy hits with his whip, and they become a ramp. At the end the guards go up a ramp, and they land in a pit. Indy then does a wheelie with his bike and drives off. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones External links *LEGO Indiana Jones Adventures website Category:Computer and Video Games Category:LEGO Indiana Jones